


Kurama-nii and I

by ayawanderlust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Animated GIFs, Animation, Child Naruto - Freeform, Doodles, Drawing, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Human Kurama, I'm doing this just for fun!, Inspired by Fanfiction, Not Romance, Photoshop, Random Updates, Reverse by Blackkat, Snippets, Sunagakure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Giftfic for blackkat</strong>: Random adaptation snippets from '<em>reverse</em> by blackkat' in the form of animated gifs fanart. Not 100% according to the story itself, but close enough.</p><p>Chapter 1: Adaptation of '<em>Chapter 12: XII: Vicissitude</em>'<br/>Chapter 2: Adaptation of '<em>Chapter 23 XXIII: Perspicacious</em>' </p><p>WARNING: <strong>Self-taught novice</strong> with <strong>messy</strong> doodles and animation.</p><p>Updating status as completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. XII: Vicissitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> **Tools used** : My phone with its stylus, Mobile Sketchbook Express app, and Adobe Photoshop cs6 (for animation). I'm using my _own work skin_ for this fic: ReifieR.
> 
> I truly hope you'll like it, blackkat! I know I'm an amateur in drawing, what more animating, but I just have this sudden _urge_ to animate out one of my favourite parts in ' **Reverse**.' I guess it would be better to make a manga instead of animated gifs, but I think this would be more interesting~
> 
> Took me 10 hours to doodle 50-60 drawings and only three-quarter of them got animated. Animated with Adobe Photoshop within an hour or so. Sunagakure is taken from the manga itself, thus, I disclaim ownership for that.


	2. XXIII: Perspicacious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first made this giftfic, I seriously thought that by tagging blackkat's name, only blackkat will be able to see this giftfic... so I didn't put much effort and enthusiastically made everything disregard the messiness and all.... I was horrified when I realized that others can see my ugly and pathetic drawings too. I just recently started browsing in this site despite I've registered ages ago. This time, I took my time in drawing and animating them. Total time, 4 days. I'm still new at this and have yet to learn how to make the animation to go much smoother and better. 
> 
> Ah, _also,_ these took around 153 drawings where nearly half were rejected. Gah. Those rejects.  mourns  I'm probably never want to draw Kages. 
> 
> Anyway, I TRULY HOPE BLACKKAT LOVES THIS BATCH TOO! Dedicated to you~ This one is from chapter 23 of the ever-wonderful fic: 'reverse.'

  


  


* * *

  


  


  


* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There _might_ be more coming, _animated or not_. I'm doing this for fun, and...*cough*  secretly hoping that this might motivate blackkat to update!  Teehee~


End file.
